Wasn't expecting that
by AP-Production
Summary: The gods decide, instead of doing their usual meeting that they would go down to see how their demigod children, of course without them knowing. Well, they're in for a big surprise. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


The summer solstice, one of the two big meetings the 14 Olympians had to attend. And for this meeting, they had Chiron there to tell them about how their children were doing. At first, they were worried about bringing Chiron up to Olympus, since no one would be watching the children, but Chiron had assured them the counselors had assured him that they could handle a night without him for him to attend the meeting. After Chiron had given his report, the Gods had dismissed him since he had other things to attend to on Olympus and he would rather get done quickly so he can head back to camp. So with Chiron gone, that had left the 14 gods with new info about their kids. And that is where our story begins.

"Apollo, Aphrodite, tell your kids to leave my children alone! They should be studying, not going on dates!"

The two gods rolled their eyes at their sister's comment.

"Athena, we have no true control of our kids. Plus don't pretend I haven't noticed your children flirting with mine."

"Yeah, the love between them is so cute!"

Athena glared at her half-siblings.

"Lies!"

"Um, God of truth, can't lie."

"Oh, will you three shut up!"

"Come on Arty, we are just having some fun."

"Don't call me Arty!"

"Alright that is enough of that, why don't you all eat some cereal?"

"For the last time woman, NO ONE WANTS CEREAL!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAUGHTER STEALER!"

"PERSEPHONE IS HAPPY IN THE UNDERWORLD!"

"ARES STOP FLIRTING WITH APHRODITE!"

"MAKE ME UGLY!"

"HERA STOP TRYING TO KILL PERCY!"

"NO!"

"ZZZ"

"DIONYSUS WAKE UP! AND HERMES, TELL YOUR CHILDREN TO STOP STEALING FROM JASON!"

"Not their fault it is funny."

Now while of these guys were arguing, Hestia was sitting on her throne watching it all. She got hungry so she conjured up some popcorn to eat while watching. After a few minutes of shouting Zeus had had enough.

"QUITE!"

All of the gods had shut up and turned to their king.

"Now that everyone is quite, let us end the meeting and go."

Apollo shot his hand into the air and screamed.

"WAIT!"

"What is it Apollo?"

"I just had a really fun idea."

"Oh, this can't be good."

"Shut up Athena. What's your idea?"

"Thank you, Hermes. Anyways my idea is what if we went a spied on our kids. Like go down there and hang out with them without them knowing."

Athena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"One, that is a stupid idea. And two, ancient rules, can't be with our kids."

"Not if they don't know it is us!"

"Listen to you,"

"ENOUGH!"

"..."

"I like Apollo's idea, plus it gets us to spend time as a family. All in favor of going down to Camp Halfblood say, Aye."

The only ones who had not said Aye where Athena, Artemis, Dionysus, and Hera. So as it was decided the gods who actually wanted to go went and appeared just outside the borders. From where the sun was, Apollo told them it was only 5:15, so they had about 15 minutes till the sun would automatically set and the moon would automatically rise. One of the few perks of the meetings, setting the sun and moon on autopilot so they can do other things.

"Alright everyone, change forms."

And with Zeus's words, the god's shapes and outfits changed to look younger versions of themselves with modern clothes on. After changing, Zeus turns to the others.

"Ok, let's get going."

And with that, the 10 gods walked through the barrier and into Camp Half-Blood. Now, they all had a pretty good idea what campers would be doing around this time. Like training, or just playing around. What they had not expected to see was all the campers partying. With children of Apollo singing and playing their instruments of the latest tunes of the mortal world and the Aphrodite children giving people makeovers so they could party at their best. Even Athena and Ares kids were having a fun time among the dancing children. To say the Gods were shocked was an understatement.

"Who are you?"

The gods turned to see a child of Hermes walkup to them. Zeus, being the king he was, took charge and answered for the group.

"We are some immortals who heard some crazy tunes being blasted and thought coming here would be so lit."

The Hermes child stared at Zeus as if he was insane. The others behind him didn't know whether to question the reaction the kid was giving Zeus or laugh at how ridiculous Zeus sounded.

"Alright, weirdo. Well, you must be a HalfBlood or else you wouldn't be here. So come on I'll show you around."

So the gods followed the Half-Blood as he explained what was going on.

"Ok, so we are always being attacked and having to train and stuff. So the counselors decided that while Chiron and Mr. D were away. We Half-Bloods shall play! So we got Nico to get rid of the harpies for the night and put all of the younger kids, you know toddler to 12, to bed. Then we all set up this huge party and had the Aphrodite kids give everyone a makeover and stuff and now everyone is having a blast and winding down. Oh, there is my sis I got to go, see ya and have fun."

The gods watched the Half-Blood run to a young girl about a few years older than him. So after some discussing the gods decided to mingle around with the children. After a while, the gods had met up as it was getting closer to 7:35. Apollo was chatting loudly with his fellow gods over the loud music.

"Man these guys sure know how to party! And my kids, MAN, they are talented! Of course, they are switching it up now and then with different kids who are also talented but still wow!"

"Not to mention these kids have been partying for like 5 hours from what I heard, apparently they had everything set up by noon and started partying since then! And did you see what Travis and Connor did to Chris and his girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I did, because that was CLARISSE, MY DAUGHTER!"

"Boys that is enough!"

"Yeah save us, Demeter!"

"I totally ship Chrisse!"

"Aphrodite stop that!"

"You can't stop me, Ares! Love shall rule!"

A couple of her children heard her and cheered at her words making her feel pride in them.

"He has anyone seen Jason or Thalia?"

"No Zeus, why would Thalia be here instead of with the hunt?"

"She was going to come here to visit for a few days."

"Oh, well no I haven't seen her or Jason yet."

"Ahhh, Thanks anyway, Hestia."

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen Hazel or Nico around either."

"Nor Percy. Where could she be?"

Before they could continue the music stopped. The 10 gods turned to see the Demigods were leaving the stage before a satyr run up and applauded them for their work.

"Ok, let's hear it for Tyler, Rachel, Max, and Jennifer for that lovely performance. Now we got a special treat for everyone this fine evening. Now we all know that our wonderful counselors decided to host this party, yet they have been nowhere to be found right?"

A few demigods nodded their heads and some voiced their agreement.

"Well, that is because they have a very special performance planned for you guys. So hear to sing The Gospel Truth, Zero to Hero and many more that you suggested our wonderful demigods is our very one Children Of The Big Three! JASON AND THALIA GRACE! NICO DI ANGELO! HAZEL LEVESQUE! AND PERSEAS JACKSON!"

And before the gods knew it they were being pushed by a swarm of loud cheering demigods to the front of the stage as each demigod pushed and shoved to get closer. Soon smoke covered the stage and one by one each member that was announced was on the stage. Each one wore a traditional chiton.

Hazel's was the only one that reached mid calves while the others reached their knees for the boys and mid thighs for the girls. Jason and Thalia whore dark blue chiton but Jason's had purple highlights and gold arm cuffs, and Thalia had silver highlights and silver arm cuffs and both wore brown sandals that lace up to their knees. Nico and Hazel both had black chitons, but Nico's had black highlights and Hazel had gold highlights and wore a black pearl necklace. Both wore black sandals that only went up to their calves and black arm cuffs. Finally, Percy had a sea-green chiton on with silver rope wrapped around her waist and wore brown sandals that could be found in any store and silver arm cuffs.

The gods stood in shock at the scene before them. They watched as the Sky gods stood to the left of the sea gods daughter and the underworlds god's children went to her right. The five demigods lowered their heads before the music started and the show began.

Percy, **Jason** , _Hazel_ , Thalia, _Nico,_ :Aphrodite or her children: _**All of them**_

"We are the Children of the Big Three, Demigods of the Kings and we are also heroes."

" _Heroes like Hercules_ "

":Honey you mean Hunkules, WOOHOOHOO, I'd like to make some sweet music in:"

 _"That is enough Drew."_

 **"Thanks, Nico! Now let's continue. Percy?"**

"Our story, actually begins, long before Hercules, many eons ago."

" _ **WAAAAH-HAAAAAAAA!"**_

"Back when the earth was new, The planet Earth was down on its luck. And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans, ran amok."

 _"It was a nasty place, there was a mess wherever you stepped."_

"Where chaos reigned and earthquakes never slept."

 **"Ooooh sing it, sister."**

" _ **And then along came Zeus."**_

 _"He hurled his thunderbolt!"_

" _ **He zapped."**_

 _"Locked those suckers in a vault."_

 _" **They're trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks."**_

" _ **And that's the Gospel truth!"**_

" _ **The guy was to type A to just relaaaaax!"**_

"And as the world's first dish."

"Yeah! Cousin!"

 **"Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth."**

 ** _"Though honey, it may seem impossible. But that's the gospel truuuuuuth."_**

 ** _"On MT. Olympus life was neat and smooth vermouth. Ooooh though, honey, it may seem impossible, that's the gospel truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth."_**

As the song slowly ended the crowd applauded for the five demigods on the stage. While the Gods stood there, all with their mouths dropped. Who knew these five could sing!? They sure didn't. After bowing, Percy stepped forward and motioned for the crowd to settle down, which they did.

"Thank you all now I am sorry to say that we are not doing Zero to Hero. I do not know why that was announced."

 **"Because you aren't singing in this next one Percy. We are."**

Everyone watched as two Ares kids brought a chair onto the stage and had Percy sit down in it. Once she was seated with her back to the audience the music started.

 **Jason** , _Hazel_ , Thalia, _Nico,_ _ **All of them,**_ **The** **crowd**

 _"Oooh Yeah!"_

"Bless my soul Perc was on a roll."

 _"Person of the week on every Greek opinion poll."_

 **"What a pro! Perc could stop a show, Point her at a monster and you're talking S-R-O"**

"She was a no one"

 _"A zero, zero"_

 _"Now she's a honcho"_

 _ **"She's a hero"**_

"Here was a kid with her act down pat"

" _ **From zero to hero, in no time flat, Zero to hero"**_

 _"Just like that"_

" _ **When she smiled anyone went wild with (Oohs) and (aahs)"**_

"And they slapped her face on every (vase)"

 **"On every (vase)"**

 **" _From appearance fees and royalties, Our Perc had the cash to burn, Now nouveau riche and famous"_**

 _"She could tell you, What's a Grecian earn"_

" _ **Say "Amen!"**_

 **"There she goes again"**

 _"Sweet and undefeated and an awesome 10 for 10"_

 _" **Folks lined up just to watch her fight"**_

"And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs"

" _ **Percy, she comes, she sees, she conquers, Honey, the crowds were going bonkers, she showed the moxie, brains, and spunk, From zero to hero"**_

 _"A major punk"_

 _" **Zero to hero"**_

"And who'da thunk?"

 _"Who put the "glad" in "Gladiator"?"_

 **"Percy!"**

 **"Whose daring deeds are great theatre?"**

 **"Percy!"**

"Isn't she bold?"

 **"No one braver!"**

 _"Isn't she sweet?"_

 **"Our favorite flavor!"**

" _ **Percy**_ _ **!,**_ _ **Percy**_ _ **!,**_ _ **Percy**_ _ **!,**_ _ **Percy**_ _ **!,**_ _ **Percy**_ _ **!,**_ _ **Percy**_ _ **!"**_

 _"Bless my soul, Perc was on a roll - undefeated"_

 **"Riding high"**

"And the nicest guy"

 _"Not conceited"_

 _" **Sh** **e was a nothing"**_

 **"A zero, zero"**

" _ **Now she's a honcho"**_

 **"She's a hero"**

 **" _She hit the heights at breakneck speed, From zero to hero, Perc is a hero, Now she's a hero"_**

"Awww, yeah!"

 _"Yes indeed!"_

By the end, there was nothing but the sound of applause. The gods would be surprised if the mortals could hear them. Percy stood up from her chair and ran to give her friends a hug. It was an actually cute scene, but it was over as Percy pulled back and turned to the crowd.

"Alright everyone, we are going to take a break and let others sing but we will be back. NOW LET'S PARTY!"

With that, the five demigods walked off the stage and into the crowd of demigods. One thing is for sure. The gods knew now that their kids knew how to party!

The party isn't over just yet guys. We are just getting started! If you want you can suggest a song you would like them to sing. If not then it's ok, I'll just choose songs to put in. There will be more than just them singing in this story. Crazy pranks and hilarious moments await. There is no specific relationship set yet for Percy so comment and tell me which one you guys want and let's say in 2 or 3 chapters I will announce the one with the most votes. Anyway, I hope you like this, bye!


End file.
